


It should've been me...

by Namidagoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Sad, Sad Ending, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidagoe/pseuds/Namidagoe
Summary: Stiles walks in on the Alpha fight between Derek and Kali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek started dating when Stiles was sixteen, just a heads up. 
> 
> Also I didn't revise so if there are any mistakes please let me know. c:

The alarms began to blare as Derek and Cora look over to the giant, rusty door.

 

“What’s that?” demands Cora.

 

“Trouble,” Derek huffs out.

 

The loft door is yanked open by none other than Ennis, who crouches slightly and growls in warning with simultaneously flicking out his claws. Cora bares her teeth threateningly and charges at the intruder while Derek screams out, “Wait wait wait!” but Cora doesn't listen. Ennis captured her throat in a tight grip and lifted her small body off the concrete ground only to slam her back first into it. A breath of air escapes her lips as she looks up with fear in her eyes but determination on her face. Derek, well, he just looks concerned and highly pissed off. 

 

“Ready for a rematch?” Ennis growled as Kali appeared in the doorway.

 

Kali was already shifted, red eyes glaring holes at Derek mischievously and claws looking sharper than ever. She growled and he sprinted at her with murderous intent resulting in a fist fight or well claw fight one might say. She roundhouse kicked him but he caught her foot and flipped her over only for her to land almost gracefully on her feet, no less expected for an alpha. Derek roared in anger but Kali ignored him and hoped up to grab a metal, rusted pipe and broke it off. 

 

Stiles approached the door cheerfully holding bags of curly fries for him and chocolate chips cookies for his der-bear. No matter what Derek tells everyone Stiles still knows he is a secret sweet lover and all around softie. 

 

“Hey Der I brought the snacks for our movie night..,” Stiles never finished his sentence as he dropped the while plastic bags on the ground making a soft thump. Kali was swirling the bar over her head and Stiles’s heart stopped, this was his worst nightmare. Derek couldn’t die, not after everything they have been through, he deserved a better life he deserved to keep living. Stiles rushed forward as fast as his skinny little human legs would carry him as Kali got a blow to Derek’s face and while he was distracted by the pain she hit his back making him fall on his hands and knees. Kali reared back the now blood stained pipe in intent to pierce Derek through the chest but Stiles managed to shove Derek over with all the strength he could muster, because damn son Derek is an Alpha let alone a werewolf, resulting in the pipe going through stiles instead. 

 

Derek lifted his eyes and saw the rusted old metal piece puncture Stiles’s back and exit through his chest as blood ran down the length of the pole. Stiles started coughing blood and Kali released her grip and swiftly left now in fear while Ennis removed his clawed hand from Cora’s red neck and rushed after her. Cora, having witnessed the whole thing, remained in the ground only propering herself up as she stared at Stiles in disbelief. Stiles, this amazing little human who wormed his way into her brothers once cold and lonely heart, is now standing there with a bar through his chest. She never believed she would grow attached to this annoying nerd, but he was family at this point and she was losing her family again. 

 

“D-Der..,” Stiles choked out through the blood in his mouth. 

 

Stiles started to slide down the pipe and he cried out in pain as Derek rushed over to grab him and keep him steady. Derek went to grab the pipe but then he thought better, if he pulls out the pipe the faster Stiles will lose blood meaning he will die quicker. 

 

“Cora call 911 now!,” Derek growled out and Cora scrambled up to grab the phone, “Don’t worry Sty, everything is going to be okay baby. Just wait,” Derek’s words wavered towards the end due to the tears now streaming down his face. 

 

“When you get better we will have a superhero marathon of those movies you love. What is it, Marvel? DC? And I’ll cuddle you until you get better,” Derek stammered out nervously.

 

“Derek, I’m dying.”

 

“No Stiles. No. Don’t say that.”

 

“It’s true though my beautiful wolf. Just remember that I love you and that none of this was your fault okay big guy? Don’t you dare try to join me in the afterlife before it’s your time okay? Take care of my dad and Scotty, make sure dad doesn’t drink himself to death.” 

 

“I’ll do anything for you little red. Anything,” Derek rests his head against Stiles’s and shakily whisper these words while also trying to draw out his pain, slowly the black veins start to fade.

 

‘Stiles? Stiles! No! Stiles baby, please don’t do this to me,” Derek started bauling.

 

Stiles coughed up more blood, “ I love you, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, my mate.”

 

Stiles gasped his last breath and his whiskey colored eyes darkened to a dark brown as they lost their shine. 

 

“Stiles no…,” Derek sobbed. He sobbed so hard he collapsed to the floor as Cora reentered the room to tell him the ambulance was on its way only to stop and assess the situation. 

 

“Oh Derek,” Cora sadly sighed out and came up to embrace her brother tightly while he cried on her shoulder, she even started to tear up but vowed not to bawl until she was alone in her bed that night. When the ambulance arrived so did the Sheriff who had heard through the scanner and came sprinting in. When the Sheriff saw Stiles he immediately slammed Derek against the wall demanding a reason and Derek just slumped and let him do whatever he wanted, he felt like he was drowning and all the voices around were muddled. Cora eventually pulled the Sheriff away and explained the situation, of which left him on the ground in a heap of tears slamming the floor with his fists.

 

“Why?! Why my precious son?! Why not me?!” 

 

The police cleaned up the mess while Derek was integrated, it helped none at all for he refused to speak, and afterwards Cora drove the Sheriff home and tucked him in bed. She searched through the kitchen and stole all the alcohol she could fine because she knows Stiles wouldn't want his dad drinking.  
That night passed by in a blur of tears and self-hatred. The next day Cora informed the pack because she was the only one mentally stable enough to do so, even though she felt like she was dying inside. Just because she never showed it didn’t mean that she didn’t love the boy like a brother okay? Anyway that was a failure. Scott went ballistic and thought Cora was pranking him then once he found out it wasn’t a joke, his best friend was actually dead, he ran off and no one saw him for a few days. Erica sobbed and rewatched Marvel movies with Boyd, of whom just sat their in the comfort of his mate trying to soothe the hole in his heart with cuddles. Isaac and Jackson sat in their room telling stories of how Stiles made their days brighter and how they wish they could take back all the times they were assholes to him. Allison just went out and angrily shot arrows at trees until Lydia came over and embraced her til they sunk to their knees silently crying while stroking each others hair. Peter, who had actually opened up and became one with the pack after a huge arguement years ago with Stiles that left everyone in tears, had ran off for about a week only to return for Derek’s sake. Peter loved the boy like a son, he reminds him of the kid he would have had if the fire never happened. He wants to run and hide but he knows now that it won’t help him solve his problems, the only way to get better is to face it. 

 

The pack have pack piles every night now with Derek in the middle with every member touching him in some way to offer even just a small bit of comfort. It’s been about a month and the funeral already happened, Derek went berserk at one point and they just don’t talk about it. Derek starts to visit his grave everyday and tell him how his day was, how the pack is doing, and just keeping him up to date. He spends about ten to fifteen minutes every visit talking about how he misses him and he still loves him. About three months later he tells Stiles how they found the Alpha pack two states away and tore them to shreds and after five years he tells his lovely little angel some big news.

 

“Do you remember your seventeenth birthday party? After everyone had left that night we talked about our future and you said you wanted a little girl? Well I filled out some adoption papers and now we have a daughter! Her name is Isabella but the pack calls her Izzy and she is five years old, you would love her Sty. God she reminds me so much of you it hurts, well not in her appearance because she is dark skinned with icy blue eyes but by the way she acts. She could probably trip standing still. The pack is currently watching her while I visit you, tomorrow I’ll definitely bring her but I didn’t want her to see me cry today,” Derek’s smile faded and he placed his warm hand against the tombstone stroking the name, “ I miss you so much. You should’ve been her to adopt her with me. You should have been the man of honor at Allison and Lydia’s wedding. To see Isaac and Jackson actually adopt three kids and have one of the most adorable relationships in the whole pack. I can’t wait to see you again.” 

 

Laying in the white satin bed surrounded by people of all ages was a eighty six year old Derek Hale with his great grand kids, Ava and Oliver, lying beside him and his daughter Izzy stroking his hair. The whole pack had tissues in their hands, some more than others, and they all sat and prayed that Derek would reunite with Stiles for the one thing their Derek always spoke about was his lovely mate who constantly saved the pack even before he was actually accepted as part of it. 

 

“Just wait for me little red,” he whispered as he took his last breathes. 

 

When Derek awoke he was once again twenty five and his wolf was sitting right beside his feet. He glanced up and saw his family, Laura, many people he faintly recognized from the Stilinski photo album, and Stiles. 

 

“Sti…,” he whispered in astonishment as they both ran into an embrace.


End file.
